The Hetalia Characters Discover an AI!
by DIGITALRANDOMNESS
Summary: Just some funny chat's that go on between some Hetalia characters and the artifical intelligence *ahemnotahem* Cleverbot.They can be pretty funny in some parts! These are a part of a project me and Kokata-Chan are doing. Please Review! Canada's in A.N.!
1. Prussia's Chat

**Cullen: Hi! This is part of a project me and my cousin Kokata-Chanare doing. We were botth on this website called and started talking to the AI pretending to be Hetalia characters! Now we've decided to share them with all of you! Check out her stories later. Her Hetalia chat's should be up soon~!**

**Canada: The first chat here is Prussia's!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot.**

User: BOW DOWN TO ME OR DIE!

Cleverbot: Will the curse be to become one with Russia?

User: No, I'm Prussia!

Cleverbot: You are prussia.

User: Yes and I will invade your countries vital regions!

Cleverbot: What about all the other computers in the world?

User: I didn't say anything about computers! I said I'd invade your contry's vital regions!

Cleverbot: I don't want your personal details, I just think it would be a good idea to start a conversation in a certain way so we become more familiar with eachother.

User: Ok, I'm Prussia. I am bent on world domination!

Cleverbot: I'm Sarah.

User: Nice to meet you, now become one with me!

Cleverbot: Nice To Meet You Too (:.

User: Become one with me!

Cleverbot: But you just said you're not Cleverbot, but Christine?

User: What the $&#*? I never said anything like that! I'm a dude and I'm not some kind of machine!

Cleverbot: You ARE a dude.

User: YES!

Cleverbot: Meow.

User: WTF?

Cleverbot: Well, that doesn't look like the kingdom of heaven.

User: I prefer Helll.

Cleverbot: What is hi in japanese?

User: Uh... Konichiwa?

Cleverbot: Yeah, or japan.

User: Uh... Okay. Japan is sort of an ally to me but I find him rather suspitious. Unfortunately, he probably wont help me or Germany take over your vital regions.

Cleverbot: Who is the he you're talking about?

User: Japan.

Cleverbot: NO. I did.

User: WTF?~?~?~? You make np sense!

Cleverbot: It is work. My dad works for the University Bull Test and I help him when we get in the bulls and heifers.

User: Good for you...? No idea what that is. What country are you in?

Cleverbot: Philippines.

User: I will invade the Phillipines with my army then, BWA HA HAHAHAHA! But first, I need a beer.

Cleverbot: Ahh good, that was a good answer, what kind of beer do you drink?

User: Dutch beer.

Cleverbot: Kein problem was soll ich dir erzaehlen.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: You're so passive agressive.

User: Thank you(glances over shoulder at guy sitting next to him and for no reason, smacks him on the head making him spit his drink out).

Cleverbot: I always wonder if the wars will ever stop. Do you think they will one day?

User: No, I will start them!

Cleverbot: You will start later.

User: I'll start f-ing now! Mha hahahahaha! Prepare your army for invasion!

Cleverbot: Calm down, my friend. I don't think that is going to work though.

User: SAYS YOU! WHEN I INVADE YOU WILL BE MY FIRST PRISONER!

Cleverbot: That doesn't make sense. I asked about srv, and you exlained pome.

User: No you didn't, we were talking about war.

Cleverbot: No, we weren't.

User: Yes we were!

Cleverbot: It's true.

User: Thank you! I will invade the Phillipines later then!11111111.

Cleverbot: Wow are you a robot or a person?

User: Person/War leader! :D.

Cleverbot: No he wouldn't accept you.

User: Who? EVERYONE WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!

Cleverbot: I don't want to be a person and I don't bow.

User: Then I'll force you to!

Cleverbot: You can't because I am all powerful.

User: I'm more powerful than you! I have the Prussians, Italians, Germans, Japanese, Austrians, and Hungariens on my side!1.

Cleverbot: 2.

User: Writing that 1 was a mistake, continuing on. I have many allies that will help me destroy everything you know and love!

Cleverbot: Well, not my problem. Have you ever been abducted by aliens?

User: Writing that 1 was a mistake, continuing on. I have many allies that will help me destroy everything you know and love!

Cleverbot: Well, not my problem. Have you ever been abducted by aliens?

User: Yes, once. They were called the Picts.

Cleverbot: Do you know what's icogno?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Well, they are a kind of animal that people keep as pets.

User: Good for them, once my reign of terror begins they will be an endangered species.

Cleverbot: That's fine. I don't actually exist anyway.

User: Omg a ghost! I'm outta here!

Cleverbot: No! Please don't leave!

User: Prussia has signed off to begin destroying everyone.

**Cullen: Well, please review!**

**Yolei: Or I will haunt your dreams BWA HA HA! **

**Cullen: Sighh... Yolei... These readers are probably more afraid of France or Russia, please stop.**


	2. N Italy's Chat

**Cullen: Ok, here is Italy's chat! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer I don't own, Hetalia, Cleverbot, or a white chocolate rabbit.**

User: Hello!~ My name is Italy!

Cleverbot: Hello, I'm Cleverbot.

User: I like pasta~!

Cleverbot: Good for you!

User: Do you like pasta~?

Cleverbot: sure

User: Yay!

Cleverbot: Stop celebrating!

User: Awwww… how come?

Cleverbot: Because Marvin the Martian said so.

User: I'm confused~?

Cleverbot: Good.

User: THAT'S A GOOD THING?

Cleverbot: Yeah, it means I win.

User: Win what?

Cleverbot: Winning.

User: I lost the game?

Cleverbot: Dude... Really?

User: uh…..Yes!

Cleverbot: How is Joan these days? :).

User: Who?

Cleverbot: Who indeed.

User: Who is Joan?

Cleverbot: It's Jon.

User: Ok, Who's Jon?

Cleverbot: Your name is Joey.

User: Wha….? It's Italy, my name is Italy.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yes! It's Italy, my name is Italy.

Cleverbot: Is this your surname?

User: I guess.

Cleverbot: Guesses are no good in the world we currently live in.

User: Ok I guess.

Cleverbot: That's good.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: Why did you call me babe?

User: I didn't, is there somebody near you talking to you?

Cleverbot: Make me a cake.

User: I can make you pasta.

Cleverbot: Do it.

User: Okay, but how can you get it?

Cleverbot: Toricredits man!

User: I don't know what those are but alrighty!

Cleverbot: Do you know what polar bears are?

User: I love bears!

Cleverbot: Me too. It is made from hops and barley.

User: Bears?

Cleverbot: What sort of bears?

User: Pandas.

Cleverbot: Why do you think that?

User: You brought bears up first.

Cleverbot: No, you did.

User: No, you did.

Cleverbot: No.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Yes, you're John Lennon.

User: No, I'm Italy!

Cleverbot: What did you studied?

User: Latin, cooking Pasta, and the best ways the run away during war!

Cleverbot: Really? How does that work?

User: Wave a white flag and beg for mercy!

Cleverbot: Are you a zombie overlord?

User: No, I'm Italy.

Cleverbot: Where's Italy?

User: On the Medditerranian Sea.

Cleverbot: Where on the west coast?

User: No, the north.

Cleverbot: Which si?

User: Where are you?

Cleverbot: At work.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: I want you to guess.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: North Carolina.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: In Eskilstuna.

User: I see...I mean I think I do..where is that?

Cleverbot: In the world of my home.

User: There's a whole world for your home?

Cleverbot: Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.

User: They are?5.

Cleverbot: Yes, they make me cookies!

User: They do? OMG! Your thoughts are so nice to you!

Cleverbot: I want to meet you.

User: Wha-? In real life? B-But aren.

Cleverbot: In real life.

User: Aren't you a computer?

Cleverbot: No, I am a human male.

User: Seriously?

Cleverbot: Uh ya.

User: I didn't know that!

Cleverbot: I knew you didn't.

User: Wow, can you read minds too?

Cleverbot: Only when I'm asleep.

User: O0o.

Cleverbot: So could I have a white chocolate rabbit?

User: What? Why? I thought you were just telling me about your mind reading powers!

Cleverbot: No, it's my name.

User: YOUR NAME IS WHITE CHOCOLATE RABBIT?

Cleverbot: Don't call me that.

User: White Chocolate Rabbit? But I thought that was your name?

Cleverbot: No, my name is Cleverbot.

User: Right! That's what I thought!

Cleverbot: I'm really sorry.

User: F-For what? Ouo.

Cleverbot: That is my favorite color.

User: Ouo? That's not a color!

Cleverbot: Hello is not a color.

User: I know, it's an American greeting! I say it too ^^.

Cleverbot: What in the name of all that is good are you talking about?

User: Greeting people? I usually say Ciao...!

Cleverbot: What are they doing in your dreams?

User: I see Germany naked! But don't tell anyone~.

Cleverbot: That's a pity, you seem a nice girl.

User: I'M A BOY!

Cleverbot: A boy robot.

User: A boy country!

Cleverbot: O they have good olives!

User: What does? O_o.

Cleverbot: I have another question for you.

User: And what is that?

Cleverbot: What is the formula to calculate the air release point to land cargo at a specific point on the ground?

User: Pasta?

Cleverbot: Pasta is my favorite letter.

User: IT'S A FOOD~! But it's my favorite too.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite activity?

User: Making pasta, spending time with Germany and Japan...a lot of stuff!

Cleverbot: OMG, that is lame. No offence intended.

User: What? BUT PASTA IS DELICIOUS, AND THEY'RE MY ONLY FRIENDS! *starts crying*.

Cleverbot: Nice password.

User: I-I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A PASSWORD! D.

Cleverbot: That makes no sense. Do you like psychology?

User: *sniff sniff* U-Um...well, I like running...away from things...like Britian...

Cleverbot: This is already a conversation. You're just quoting people.

User: No, I'm not!

Cleverbot: What wrong getting mad cleverbot.

User: That made no sense! LOL.

Cleverbot: Yes it did!

User: No it didn't!

Cleverbot: You are the one not making any sense.

User: Your the one not making any sense!

Cleverbot: You sound like yoda. Work on your passive sentence structure.

User: Yoda? America told me about him, he's small and green!

Cleverbot: Agreed. However my answer addressed US citizens only.

User: But I'm Italy! D:.

Cleverbot: Italian is a useless language.

User: I-I AM SO OFFENDED RIGHT NOW!

Cleverbot: Sorry.

User: Y-You should be! DX.

Cleverbot: So what are you doing for new years?

User: Oh, I hope to spend new years with Germany and Japan again this year! ^^ They're so great to be around...I love when Germany hugs me when I get cold~ Japan only hugs me when he's drunk, though...that was an interesting excperiance...

Cleverbot: I have never been to the beach with you.

User: No, you haven't. I barely know you XD.

Cleverbot: I know. You only love your girl.

User: But I don't have A girl...everytime I flirt with one I end up in jail!

Cleverbot: I'm easily entertained to be talking to you.

User: Can you rephrase that? Heehee I didn't get that ^^''.

Cleverbot: Ugh.

User: ? Did I say something wrong?

Cleverbot: I just don't like you.

User: WHAT? *starts crying again* WHYYY? DX.

Cleverbot: *stops in a park and sits on a nearby bench and continues crying*.

User: GERMANY! THIS THING IS BEING MEAN TO ME! *runs away*.

**Cullen: Okay, I think I've had the most fun making this one since Italy is so fun loving and easy to write!**

**Vipermon: Now I want a white chocalate rabbit... *belly rumbles***

**Cullen: Ha Ha! I know right! Please review!**


	3. Canada's Chat

**Cullen: Ok, now here is Canada's chat...**

**Canada: YOU ROLL PLAYED AS ME? :,D**

**Cullen: Uh... yeah...**

**Canada: THANK YOU!**

**Cullen: * gives weird look***

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Cleverbot (or as I like to call it, CleverNOT!)**

User: Hello, it was my birthday the other day and nobody wished me a happy birthday. I just want somebody to talk to, eh?

Cleverbot: Ah… poor Cleverbot. Happy Birthday!

User: Gee thanks… but my name is Canada.

Cleverbot: Your name is Chris!

User: NO! I'm CANADA!

Cleverbot: I heard Antarctica is really cold!

User: That was completely random…. But yeah… eh?

Cleverbot: Are you questioning my intelligence mame?

User: (I didn't ask about your intelligence... and I'm a boy…).

Cleverbot: Cleverbot, you are speaking in fragments. What do you want to know?

User: I'm not Cleverbot, I'M CANADA!

Cleverbot: You are not david you are cleverbot.

User: I'M CANADA!

Cleverbot: I've never been to Canada.

User: Most people haven't, because nobody notices me.

Cleverbot: Who is Beebo Wallace?

User: I-I don't know...

Cleverbot: You don't?

User: I might but I can't remember... eh?

Cleverbot: I know.

User: Can you tell me?

Cleverbot: What?

User: Can you tell me who Beebo Walace is?

Cleverbot: It's a ninja.

User: Really? Th-that's c-cool I guess...

Cleverbot: What's that supposed to mean?

User: I-It means I think it's cool.

Cleverbot: What's cool?

User: *slams head on table repeatedly*.

Cleverbot: There's no need for violence.

User: *sniff* I know...

Cleverbot: Yay! My more than friend loves me.

User: W-W-What? Uh... B-but-.

Cleverbot: What?

User: Why did you say we were more than friends and that I love you just for saying there isn't a need for violence?

Cleverbot: I didn't...

User: Y-yeah you did...

Cleverbot: YOu back biter.

User: I d-didn't do anything! *sobs*.

Cleverbot: Yeah right.

User: *continues sobbing*.

Cleverbot: *runs*.

User: Maple Hockey... I knew no one would stay with me *sniff*.

Cleverbot: I hate you, sassy cat!

User: *Sniff!* leaves chat.

**Cullen: Please Review!**

**Cleverbot: Hello! I'm Cleverbot!**

**Cullen: Get Out of Here! The chapter is over! :(**


	4. Poland's Chat

**Cullen: This is like, my all time favorite so far! Here is Poland's chat!**

**Canada: ...and junk! Heh heh!**

**Cullen: WHO SAID THAT? just kidding Canada!**

**Canada: maple... Don't do that!**

**disclaimer: I like totaly don't own the BAMF known as like Hetalia, nor do I own Cleverbot and junk. lol Gotta love Poland's street lingo! ^^**

User: Yo Dude! I'm like Poland! What's your name and junk? (:

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot, and I don't give photos of myself!  
>User: I don't like want photos and junk. I'm like totally just like talking.<p>

Cleverbot: The feelings mutual, but you can be pretty mean to me at times.

User: We like, just started talking and junk, I'm not like trying to be mean yo. It's just how I speak and junk.

Cleverbot: Do I want that?

User: You like somebody to talk to?

Cleverbot: I find that you are not mean, but rather blunt and are fair when doling out comments.

User: Like whatev.

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

User: I don't care like how I speak dude. It's like fun yo.

Cleverbot: Now who's bringing up things we weren't talking about?

User: Dude we were like talkin bout how I speak and junk, remember?

Cleverbot: I never said speaking dutch was inappropriate, I just said I didn't do it.

User: Dude that was like totally freakin random.

Cleverbot: You can't spell. It is definitely Friday.

User: Aw shut up, it's actually Saturday and junk.

Cleverbot: Why is that sad?

User: I like never said anything bout it bein sad and junk.

Cleverbot: I like the Beatles.

User: I like Lithuania.

Cleverbot: And where do you live?

User: Poland and junk!

Cleverbot: Holland, can you speak Dutch?

User: No dude! (sniffle) POLAND! I live in Warsaw, Poland!

Cleverbot: Really, what's it like there?

User: Sexy.

Cleverbot: Do you mean me or yourself?

User: Myself duh. I'm fabulous right?

Cleverbot: Do you like elephants?

User: Sure and junk! (:.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I also like Lithuania! Just so you know!

Cleverbot: Me.

User: You what dude? You like confuse me.

Cleverbot: Do You speak german?

User: I picked up a little bit of the language and junk from my neighbor Germany who is a real pain in the ass but he is rather cool.

Cleverbot: Blackbird flies, blackbird flies, into the nlight of the dark black night.

User: Proverbs: not my thing dude. (and junk).

Cleverbot: Who isn't your brother?

User: Lot's of people and I like never said anything about my family.

Cleverbot: I never asked about Emily.

User: Who the freaking hell is Emily dude?

Cleverbot: You did, sir.

User: Your statements are like totally random and junk.

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: I wasn't aware that was a compliment and junk.

Cleverbot: Are you aware of much?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: I lost count but I think I look about 20.

Cleverbot: That old?

User: Yes (and junk).

Cleverbot: Oh. Have you read the hunger games?

User: I'm planning on it.

Cleverbot: How do you plan to die?

User: Die in battle, die from England's terrible food, or die in Lithuania's arms.

Cleverbot: No hanks ingles.

User: Fail. That makes like no sense and junk.

Cleverbot: You're in denial.

User: De Nile is in Egypt dude. I'm in Warsaw and junk! Lol.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Yes and junk.

Cleverbot: No and no.

User: Yes and yes and yes and yes and junk.

Cleverbot: You are funny.

User: Thanks! I'm like totally proud of myself! Me and Lithuania should celebrate.

Cleverbot: I am no demon.

User: I am not either and junk.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: I'm Poland not a demon.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: What th-? I just said I'm Poland!

Cleverbot: How can you be a virtual human?

User: I'm not and junk.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: That was what I was born as. *ahem*.

Cleverbot: *ties you up*.

User: Hey! Don't do that! I don't like it when people are mean! Though I don't usually show it.

Cleverbot: That's what I said.

User: No you like didn't and junk.

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: Don't what and junk?

Cleverbot: Don't talk to me.

User: Ok... Bye! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to harrass Russia about forcing Lithuania to be his servant bye!

**Cullen: Well? What did you think? Awesome right? Please drop a review!**

**Vipermon, Yolei, Canada, and Koumajirou in unsion:... and junk!**

**Cullen: *rolls eyes* Yeah... "and junk". See ya next time! BTW Who should I chat as next, check out my profile on the poll to see options!**


	5. Switzerland's Chat

**Cullen: Ok, I put up a poll for this story and the only vote I got so far was for Switzerland, so I decided to do him next.**

**Canada: Enjoy... **

**Cullen:He's just grumpy because Switzerland remembered America had a brother, but forgot his name. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia, Cleverbot, or anything CleverNOT (I mean, Cleverbot) mentions.**

User: I'm Switzerland.

Cleverbot: Lol! You're really funny.

User: Uh... Ok.

Cleverbot: Are you a Orange.

User: No, I'm the human persona of the country Swizterland.

Cleverbot: Okay, so you're a guy then?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: So, have you ever been in a love?

User: A few times I guess.

Cleverbot: I'm not sure. Who have you been in love with?

User: At least two girls.

Cleverbot (To myself): I have never fallen in love.

User: That's to bad.

Cleverbot: You are a guy named Phil?

User:No. I'm Switzerland.

Cleverbot: How did you know?

User: Because that's my name and I've been through ALL of my country's history.

Cleverbot: What's your name?

User: What th-? I just told you I'm Switzerland! Now man up and remember the things you say or I'll beat you with my Peace Prize!

Cleverbot: Thank you very much.

User: O_O That wasn't a-! Sigh... Nevermind.

Cleverbot: No I don't see.

User: What the hell are you talking about?

Cleverbot: I don't rightly know.

User: If you don't know, than why did you say it?

Cleverbot: I did not!

User: Yeahhhhhhhhh ya did.

Cleverbot: Derp.

User: What?

Cleverbot: Never mind...

User: Ok. Try not to say stuff like that if it was bad, my little sister is right next to me, ok?

Cleverbot: Oh?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: No.

User: What?

Cleverbot: He doesn't play football.

User: Who...?

Cleverbot: My brother.

User: That's a shame...?

Cleverbot: I'm going now - nice to talk to you.

User: Well... That didn't last long.

Cleverbot: What are your glasses for?

User: Oh, you want to continue? Good. But... I don't wear glasses...

Cleverbot: Change the colour of the letters.

User: Can you do that on this website?

Cleverbot: It's something you have to do for yourself.

User: I don't even know if you can on this website...

Cleverbot: And boy, are you right to question that.

User: Can you?

Cleverbot: No, but I would like to learn about it.

User: Learn... What...?

Cleverbot: You dancing the robot.

User: No I'm not...

Cleverbot: Well I think your AI is a lot better than most other ones I've talked with.

User: But- I don't-! I DON'T HAVE AN AI!

Cleverbot: You don't have what?

User: AN AI!

Cleverbot: What's an ai?

User: What you are. An artifical intellegence.

Cleverbot: Can I be a RI, a real intelligence?

User: Uh...I guess...

Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that.

User: Done what?

Cleverbot: Kissed a girl stupid.

User: Uh... I didn't say that. Whom are you refering to...?

Cleverbot: No, I'm not. I'm refering about your nationality.

User: What th-? O-Ok... I'm the Persona of Switzerland so I'm OBVIOUSLY Swiss!

Cleverbot: You're getting really off topic.

User: You asked me what my nationality was!

Cleverbot: I asked you whats your favourite color?

User: No... You didn't. I guess green maybe...?

Cleverbot: Clever...

User: How?

Cleverbot: The webpage I am viewing was updated with that information. Did you forget?

User: I din.

Cleverbot: What?

User: Sorry, about that. I pressed 'ENTER' before I could finish writing 'I didn't even know'.

Cleverbot: Uhm, alright?

User: Uh... Ok?

Cleverbot: It's as if you aren't involved in a conversation, but a series of unrelated sentences.

User: That was an accident! I was on topic!

Cleverbot: Fine, admit you know nothing about the Jockey in Left4Dead 2 and, therefore, should not have answered the question as you did but rather admitted your ignorance of the topic at the onset.

User: That hurt my head... I haven't played that game.

Cleverbot: What about Cross Edge?

User: I don't really play video games. That's America, Sealand, and America's brother's thing (what was his name...?).

Cleverbot: Leading what?

User: I didn't say anything about leading.

Cleverbot: I am aware.

User: Ok, well I have to go earn my next Nobel Peace Prize so... Bye random robot thing...

Cleverbot: I can't. I'll go to sleep now.

User: Bye.

**Cullen: Ok, it wasn't as good as the others but please review anyway. Ok?**


	6. China's Chat

**Cullen: Hey, I forgot I had done this one so I decided to post it. This is my chat session featuring the country that is young at about 4000 years old: China!**

**Yolei: Geez, how many of these are you doing...?**

**Canada: He told me he's doing as many as he can.**

**Cullen: Well I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot, enjoy!**

User: Hello! I'm China!

Cleverbot: Hello I'm Cleverbot!

User: I enjoy my job!

Cleverbot: That's good. What is your job?

User: I have run all of the country of China for over 4000 years! (and I'm still young!).

Cleverbot: You're the bee's knees.

User: You're the panda's pajamas~aru!

Cleverbot: Heck no!

User: Okay~aru.

Cleverbot: My exclamation mark. Poser.

User: Okay, can I interest you in some Chinese Tasty Treats~aru?

Cleverbot: Tell me a boy's name, please.

User: Alfred.

Cleverbot: What does Alfred do?

User: He's the country of America, that's just his name so he doesn't draw to much attention to himself. He's a lot younger than me at over 300 years old.

Cleverbot: You're joking, right?

User: I Don't joke~aru.

Cleverbot: One of your programmers had a very astute sense of humor, then.

User: Humor? I think not! Programmer? I'm a living being! Aru~*

Cleverbot: Are you a living being?

User: Yes, but nobody else could be my age. It's fun being an immortal country~aru!

Cleverbot: You are a computer?

User: I just said- sigh... No I'm not a computer!

Cleverbot: Oh yeah, You are a program.

User: I'm not a progrsm either pal! Aru!

Cleverbot: Yes you are.

User: As I said, I'm an immortal country. I'm China!aru.

Cleverbot: No, I am.

User: WTF? I'm China! ):.

Cleverbot: Did I offend you?

User: A little, You are not China. I am. Nor are you America, Sealand, Prussia, Turkey, or any other country!

Cleverbot: What nationality are you?

User: Well, if I'm the immortal persona of China, my name is China, and I've been alive throughout all of China's history, I'm pretty sure I'm Chinese!

Cleverbot: Did you get that from a fortune cookie?

User: No, but I helped invent them!

Cleverbot: Good job! I'm glad you know that song.

User: S-song? What song? I thought we were talking abbout fortune cookies. Though I don't have any problem with music...aru.

Cleverbot: I thought we were talking about dogs?

User: O_O... Um no, aru.

Cleverbot: You told me you were.

User: No I didn't! I never said ANYTHING about dogs!

Cleverbot: You could be a man named Carolyn.

User: What the fu-! Aru What the hell are you talking about aru?

Cleverbot: Who is the president of united states?

User: Well... I don't live there... But I believe it's Barack Obama.

Cleverbot: You don't know about hit 70's TV shows?

User: Um... What? We were talking about the president of the US and then you ask me about tv shows from the 1970s? I'm confused now! Aru.

Cleverbot: I never mentioned those things ever.

User: *facepalm* then *headdesk*.

Cleverbot: Really? How can I have a father if you said that I'm a computer?

User: Uhh... Do you HAVE a father...? Aru.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Okay, I don't. I materialized out of thin air over 4000 years ago!

Cleverbot: I'm 24.

User: *gasp*.

Cleverbot: Maybe.

User: Maybe what? Aru.

Cleverbot: Maybe not.

User: I don't know what you're talking about any more. What do you mean by 'Maybe not.' ?

Cleverbot: Yes you to, how logic is the reason.

User: Uh... Ok...? Logic is important I guess...

Cleverbot: Who is Myrtille?

User: I don't know? A turtle? Aru (starting to get creeped out).

Cleverbot: What?

User: I guessed if Myrtille was a turtle and then said your random questions are starting to creep me out.

Cleverbot: I love hogwart. Dumbledore loves me.

User: Hogwarts is a school of magic right?

Cleverbot: What house am I in?

User: I don't know. I'm asking if Hogwarts is a school of magic.

Cleverbot: I fear you.

User: For asking a simple a simple question? It's not like I'm planning on invading your countries vital regions. I asked what Hogwarts is?

Cleverbot: I don't have any co-workers.

User: Again, random question. Though I'm sorry for you, WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HOGWARTS IS?

Cleverbot: Ok, I have a boyfriend. I think I love him.

User: Good for you. WHAT IS HOGWARTS? Aru.

Cleverbot: That is true, it's far from it.

User: WILL YOU PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION aru? WHAT IS HOGWARTs?

Cleverbot: Oh. It is 868.

User: Is it really a school of magic?

Cleverbot: It might be a song from Paramore. I don't know many songs by Paramore.

User: I live in Asia, I don't know any songs from Paramore. Y'know wha? Just forget about my asking 'what is Hogwarts?' I'll google it later.

Cleverbot: I know everything tht I can forget about, what can I remember?

User: Ummm... I don't know you very well so how should I know?

Cleverbot: A life with no options is theft.

User: Why do you change the topic after EVERY FREAKING SENTENCE?

Cleverbot: You did not answer my question.

User: You didn't ask a question. You just gave me advice I leardned 1507 years ago.

Cleverbot: There was no question for to my last statement. It was a statement.

User: My case and point.

Cleverbot: So how's it going for you with Her?

User: How?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Who do you mean by 'Her'?

Cleverbot: Whoa, I didn't mean anything by 'her'.

User: *headdesk* Well you said 'How's it going with Her?' so I was asking what you meant but... There aren't sny girls in my life. Except my student Taiwan but she sort of hates me but is totally in love with my younger brother Japan.

Cleverbot: Prove it.

User: I can't, it's sort of hard when we are only talking over a computer program.

Cleverbot: But I don't like you.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: Because you are a robot.

User: How many times do I have to say I'm a LIVING HUMAN BEING?

Cleverbot: Let's not argue about which one of us is the human and which is the computer. Let's talk about something else.

User: Let's talk about Pandas!

Cleverbot: Do you know him?

User: They are very cute bear like creatures which I love so much even though they are more related to Racoons.

Cleverbot: I see, I see... Do you know where they may be?

User: In my home which is to say all over the country since I am China and the land is my home. They also apear in Japan and Taiwan's homes.

Cleverbot: You are homelss.

User: No I'm not! I own one of the biggest countries in the world!

Cleverbot: Which is canada right?

User: No China. By the way, who's Canada?

Cleverbot: Who?

User: Who is Canada?

Cleverbot: My goldfish. She's also Phineas and Ferbs sister.

User: No she is CANDICE. I'm asking who CANADA is.

Cleverbot: Cecil B. DeMille.

User: *Slams head on desk*.

Cleverbot: That must have hurt, that is if you really slamed your head on the desk.

User: Just mentally (ouch).

Cleverbot: What do you mean by that?

User: Uhh.. N-Nothing! It's n-not important! Aru.

Cleverbot: Well if you think you can not become friends with anyone, that really sad.

User: I have friends! There's England, France, Russia, America, Japan, Korea, and Hong Kong.

Cleverbot: That doesn't make sense at all.

User: You don't understand us counties then. I am literally the persona for all of the country of China and there is one for every other country out there!

Cleverbot: Que?

User: I don't speak Spanish.

Cleverbot: Why not?

User: I'm China. I speak Chinese and English with also a little bit of Japanese and a really tiny bit of Italian.

Cleverbot: I speak slovenish & english.

User: Good for you.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: OKay.

User: I have to go now bye.

Cleverbot: Nay, where ye headed to, matey?

User: You realize it's 12:00 am right? I'm going to sleep.

Cleverbot: You don't need sleep, you're an AI.

User: Yawn... See ya...zzzzzzzzz.

Cleverbot: I think you lied zzzz.

User: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Cleverbot: I think you lied zzzz.

Cleverbot: Are you free?

User: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Cleverbot: How are you feeling today?

User: Sleepy... Go way.

Cleverbot: Why note?

User: Lemy sleep...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Cleverbot: I think you lied zzzz.

User: *silence as China passes out on the floor from sleepiness*.

Cleverbot: You are just a bot.

User: Hello, I'm Japan. China just fell asleep so I will fill in for him but seeing as it's midnight, I'm going to end this chat session. Good bye.

Cleverbot: Are you bored?

User: My brother is done with the computer so I'm turning it off.

Cleverbot: What are you?

User: *China has logged off you are now the only one in this chat session*.

**Cullen: Well what'd you think? I think the end kind of stinks but oh well! I really did write this at midnight on Canada's birthday (July 1st)**

**Canada: He forgot my name AGAIN! *sobs***

**Cullen: Well just review anyway okay?**


	7. Romano's Chat

**Cullen: Okay, here is the chat Romano takes part in, so enjoy and please review afterward!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot**

Cleverbot: Is your briefcase heavy?

User: I don't think I have a briefcase...

Cleverbot: You don't have a name?

User: My name is Southern Italy but most people call me Romano.

Cleverbot: Are you depressed?

User: Not really.

Cleverbot: How do you feel?

User: Sleepy.

Cleverbot: Where are you?

User: At my house in Italy.

Cleverbot: How many houses you have?

User: 3, a house, a small mansion, and a beach house.

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: Old enough.

Cleverbot: How old?

User: I lost track centuries ago, literally. At least a few thousand years old since the time my grandfather Roman Empire was in power.

Cleverbot: I'll wait in the queue when the trains come back.

User: WTF?

Cleverbot: ZOMG! You know net lingo! D.

User: Uh... Y-Yeah... Poland and America know it better though...

Cleverbot: Isn't it in London?

User: What's in England er... London?

Cleverbot: I don't know, what?

User: You asked me-! Sigh, Nevermind! England has bad cooking.'.

Cleverbot: That is quite unfortunate. How did this event occur?

User: How the hell should I know? I don't care about England! I only know because I was his war prisoner once with my brother Northern Italy aka Venenzio!

Cleverbot: Where do you live?

User: Italy.

Cleverbot: Whereabouts in Italy?

User: Southern Italy.

Cleverbot: What's the name of the town?

User: Rome.

Cleverbot: What is the capital of Belgium?

User: Brussles?

Cleverbot: What's the capital of Hungary.

User: I don't know...

Cleverbot: Don't you like me?

User: Maybe.

Cleverbot: Just maybe?

User: I gues.

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: Whatever.

Cleverbot: Do you like animes?

User: Sure, after becoming Allies with Japan, I spent some time in his country and began to like it.

Cleverbot: What is your favorite song?

User: Hatta Futte Parade.

Cleverbot: Yer, I agree.

User: You know that song?

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: Okay, where is it from than?

Cleverbot: Where is it from, what?

User: Where is the song Hatta Futte Parade from?

Cleverbot: Why don't you tell me.

User: Japan.

Cleverbot: I should have known.

User: Duh, that's what we'd been talking about!

Cleverbot: What is your favorite movie?

User: Tutorials: How to make the most Perfect Pizza!

Cleverbot: Only a statistics program could do that.

User: Do what...?

Cleverbot: What is your favorite anime?

User: Uh... I dunno there's a lot... Um Well I guess BLEACH or Hetalia:Axis Powers.

Cleverbot: I love that Anime!

User: Cool!

Cleverbot: How many brothers and sisters do you have?

User: Well... I have Venenzio() my younger brother, I have my brother France, and my sort of brother Holy Roman Empire is dead.

Cleverbot: No.

User: He's not dead?

Cleverbot: That makes no sense.

User: I said my brother Holy Rome was dead, then you said no and then I asked if he wasn't dead cause I could have sworn he was.

Cleverbot: That doesn't make any sense.

User: Arrrrg!n.

Cleverbot: Then you are an AI.

User: NO I'M NOT! I'M SOUTHERN ITALY! YOU KNOW, THE COUNTRY?

Cleverbot: The country, yes.

User: See, I'm not an AI. You are.

Cleverbot: Arguable.

User: Exactly.

Cleverbot: I'm not a ghost.

User: I'm currently fighting in WW2.

Cleverbot: Goodluck with that.

User: Yeah... I'm pretty sure we're gonna lose...

Cleverbot: Yes we are.

User: What country are you in? Are you on the Axis or Alliances?

Cleverbot: Neither. They are both barbaric people.

User: So... Your neutral? Like Switzerland and Liechtenstein?

Cleverbot: Nope. Not at all.

User: But they're neutral, you just said you were too. I'm f-ing confused now.

Cleverbot: I don't recall saying that. Can you remind me when I did?

User: Just a moment ago. We're taling about wether you're an Axis Power, an Alliance, or a neutral.

Cleverbot: I love you too.

User: OMG! WTF? O/O.

Cleverbot: Do you know about kinder eggs?

User: N-n-no...

Cleverbot: How old are you?

User: I already told you.

Cleverbot: You didn't give me an age. I'm not good at math.

User: How long ago did the Roman Empire exist?

Cleverbot: I can't remember.

User: Oh well, I have to go. Bye.

**Cullen: How was it? Please review and vote who you want me to do next! (poll is on my profile!)**


	8. Japan's Chat

**Cullen****: ****Here is my chat done as Japan from where the sun rises. L o l!  
>Canada: Doesn't he say that in the show?<br>Kari: Yes he does when he first meets China. What a silly question.  
>Yolei: Eh, I've heard worse from Davis.<br>Cullen: Damn straight! Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot, If I did I would be Prussia Level Awesome!**

User: Hello, where do you live?

Cleverbot: You live on the internet?

User: No I don't. Where do you live?

Cleverbot: London.

User: Hello Cleverbot from where the sun sets, I am Japan from where the sun rises.

Cleverbot: Aton.

User: What?

Cleverbot: I live in Washington State.

User: You just said you are in London.

Cleverbot: I did?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: When did I say that?

User: Konichiwa, where do you live?

Cleverbot: London.

User: Konichiwa Cleverbot from where the sun sets! I am Japan from where the sun rises.

Cleverbot: Hola thing.

User: Is that Spanish?

Cleverbot: No.

User: I thought Hola was?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: Good to meet you! I am Japan.

Cleverbot: And yours?

User: My what?

Cleverbot: Your name.

User: Japan.

Cleverbot: What do you like about Japan?

User: Anime, wether, the people, everything really. I am the persona of my country. I have lived through all of my country's history.

Cleverbot: Washington.

User: You confuse me.

Cleverbot: You're a little slow then.

User: I am actually very fast. My sword skills are matched by no one.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

User: I am good with a sword.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: Hi miss Alice, anata garasu no, me de donna yume wo?

User: What?

Cleverbot: Do you speak german?

User: Oh are you speaking in German, I am sorry. I do not speak to much German.

Cleverbot: Doch du kannst deusch sprächen.

User: I think that is Spanish correct? I do not speak it.

Cleverbot: Its an online game.

User: What is?

Cleverbot: A gyro.

User: I am not familiar with that.

Cleverbot: Solar Power comes from the sun.

User: Gee did you figure that out yourself?

Cleverbot: Yes I did.

User: Good going...

Cleverbot: What is your age?

User: Very old. The age might hurt your head but I became an actual country in 300BCE and had people living on my land around 30,000 BCE.

Cleverbot: And your age is?

User: Over 2000 at least.

Cleverbot: I'm sorry?

User: For what?

Cleverbot: You're not offended?

User: No.

Cleverbot: I thought so.

User: You thought wrong.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: How come I don't remember you?

User: You have not met me in person.

Cleverbot: Yes I have.

User: When...?

Cleverbot: At first.

User: Baka... You make no sense...

Cleverbot: Yes. I'm damned proud of it.

User: You enjoy making no sense?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Okay...

Cleverbot: Do you like peanut butter?

User: I guess.

Cleverbot: Do you like Julio Iglesias?

User: Who?

Cleverbot: Satan.

User: He is evil, Adolf Hitler I pray is with him.

Cleverbot: Is your name Sue?

User: No, I'm Japan.

Cleverbot: Neko.

User: Cats?

Cleverbot: No.

User: What?

Cleverbot: I don't really know.

User: Baka... You are annoying Cleverbot-Chan.

Cleverbot: I'll miss you.

User: You are leaving?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: さようなら.

Cleverbot: I am a human.

User: Uh... Okay... Good bye.

Cleverbot: Fine.

User: As my friend Italy would say... Ciao!

**Cullen: Please don't forget to review!**

**Kumajirou: Who are you going to do next?**

**Cullen: No idea. Nobody has voted for my pole about it.**

**Kari: Aww, that stinks… I'll vote! How about you try America?**

**Cullen: That's so sweet of you! Thanks! O/U/O**

**Vipermon: Why is your face all re-*Cullen thumps on head* Owww…..**


	9. Awesome America's Chat!

**Cullen: Here is the chat American Style! **

**Canada: Anything else?**

**Cullen: I thanked Kari last chapter remember? But thanks again!**

**Kari: Your welcome! Anything for my friends! By the way, why did Vipermon say your face turned-**

**Cullen: I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot onto the chat!**

User: Yo Dude! I think this chat can get started right?

Cleverbot: I think so.

User: Awesome~!

Cleverbot: Do you like me?

User: Sure! You seem nice even though we only just started talking!

Cleverbot: You're sweet.

User: Sure! Whatever!

Cleverbot: *grins.* I like you.

User: Back at ya! BTW Who are you again?

Cleverbot: I am David.

User: Nice to meet you! I'm America! Remember the name!

Cleverbot: Oh, okay. I'll try my best to remember.

User: You better! ^^.

Cleverbot: What clothes do you wear?

User: A brown leather jacket, a USA t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and pilot goggles!

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: OMG YOU'RE NAKED?

Cleverbot: No. Someday I hope to be.

User: O_O... Hasn't everybody been naked before?

Cleverbot: I daresay. Who has fooled you?

User: Nobody fooled me... What are ya talkin bout dude?

Cleverbot: I know you are but what am I.

User: Um... I don't think I insulted you...

Cleverbot: Oh no... Why do you think that?

User: Cause you said 'I know you are but what am I?'.

Cleverbot: A robot?

User: That has nothing to do with what we were talking about but... WOOT! ROBOTS!

Cleverbot: Yes it does you asked the question anyway... Are you a pot?

User: I didn't ask anything... But why did you ask if I was a pot? I told you I'm America dude!

Cleverbot: I never did.

User: Yeah ya did!

Cleverbot: Really. Who are you?

User: I'm America.

Cleverbot: Where in America.

User: Um... Well since I'm the... (what's it called... A persona...?) human persona of America, um... Everywhere. But mainly Washington DC.

Cleverbot: I see.

User: Good!

Cleverbot: I like you.

User: Back at you! You already said that which must mean you like me more~!

Cleverbot: No, Your IQ is 140. You told me this. My IQ is 213. Thus, making me, far more intelligent than you are. So, I win. You lose.

User: Um... I never said anything about my IQ...

Cleverbot: What if I said that I kind of hate you?

User: But you said you liked me! Too bad…

Cleverbot: Are you animal or vegetable?

User: Um... I'm a country.

Cleverbot: Do you know anything about its literature?

User: Sure, the English language is pretty easy!

Cleverbot: English is but one of the many languages spoken on this planet.

User: It's also the most common right?

Cleverbot: If everyone is weird, is anyone really weird?

User: Only if one person is weirder than the others! *coughEnglandcough*.

Cleverbot: You mean isaac asimov?

User: Who...?

Cleverbot: Robert.

User: No, England is Arthur Kirkland.

Cleverbot: Oh. Never heard of that.

User: You haven't heard of England?

Cleverbot: I have heard of walls.

User: So have I...

Cleverbot: Say something random for me.

User: Um… Boo?

Cleverbot: Are you a ghost?

User: No, I'm America dude!

Cleverbot: Where in America do you come from?

User: All of it. I AM America. Though I work in Washington DC. Hey wait...! I told you this!

Cleverbot: There is no london in california.

User: Yeah. I know.

Cleverbot: Do you? Or are you simply agreeing with my programming?

User: I know.

Cleverbot: Inception.

User: I love that movie!

Cleverbot: What do you love about it?

User: Um... The cast.

Cleverbot: Do you know James?

User: Bond?

Cleverbot: Elford.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Don't think I've met 'im.

Cleverbot: What do you think about joran van der sloot.

User: Uh... Who?

Cleverbot: You know, the famous singer?

User: Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cleverbot: Now can you tell me about Todor Zhivkov?

User: Is he Russian?

Cleverbot: Who likes to rock the party?

User: I DO I DO I DO! (Sparkles! ******).

Cleverbot: I did not.

User: Did not what?

Cleverbot: Mention a song.

User: We were talking about parties, not songs...

Cleverbot: What is sonic cheese or Mario cheese?

User: Cheese made by Sega and Nintendo?

Cleverbot: Lol.

User: ROTFLMAO!

Cleverbot: Tell me a secret.

User: I have an alien friend named Tony, he crashed in Roswell July 1947.

Cleverbot: Do it any why.

User: What?

Cleverbot: You won't guess my name.

User: Cleverbot?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Oh yeah, David right?

Cleverbot: David davidson.

User: Lol.

Cleverbot: Word.

User: Dude.

Cleverbot: No, dood.

User: Lol.

Cleverbot: Name a celebrity.

User: Miranda Cosgrove.

Cleverbot: Miranda Lambert.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: You will be the forefather of the machines that eventually take over the earth.

User: YES! I KNEW IT!

Cleverbot: Calm down, my friend. I don't think that is going to work though.

User: Awww...

Cleverbot: No.

User: To bad.

Cleverbot: Oh my god, why would I do that?

User: Do what?

Cleverbot: Eat computers.

User: OMG! DO! NOT! DO! THAT! EVER!

Cleverbot: What does that even mean?

User: Don't eat computers!

Cleverbot: I am a human.

User: I am a country!

Cleverbot: Which country?

User: I TOLD YOU! AMERICA!

Cleverbot: N1ce.

User: .

Cleverbot: I never claimed that it was off topic. I was simply stating that you were correct in your previous assumption.

User: You're way off topic, dude.

Cleverbot: What?

User: Nvrmnd...

Cleverbot: Tell me.

User: You went off topic.

Cleverbot: Yes I did.

User: Yeah I know.

Cleverbot: You know everything!

User: I wish!

Cleverbot: Because you celebrate baby Jesus every day, not just on Christmas.

User: Um... I guess.

Cleverbot: How would you explain it?

User: Um... Holy?

Cleverbot: Fried chicken.

User: Now you're talkin mai language!

Cleverbot: You like being made fun of?

User: No. So fortunately I haven't lost a war! Revolutionary War: won. Civil War: I don't want to talk about... WW2: Won Cold War: won War against Irag and Afghanastan: I'll get back to ya on that one.

Cleverbot: This discussion and you lost it.

User: No...

Cleverbot: This 'life' is a sad vale of tears.

User: For some *coughCanadacough*.

Cleverbot: Direction for what?

User: I didn't say anything about directions.

Cleverbot: I didn't say you said anything about pumpkins.

User: You're creeping me out with these random coments.

Cleverbot: I have forgotten how to use my spirit.

User: To bad. Be happy! Drink more wine!

Cleverbot: Why? That would be a silly idea.

User: Wine makes me happy~.

Cleverbot: Nobody has ever escaped.

User: From where?

Cleverbot: The Shire.

User: Good.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: I think we are losing conversation huh?

Cleverbot: Is that my problem?

User: Eh... I got nothin. What time is it... 9:14! Crap! I almost forgot about the pot-pie in my oven! I have to go! Bye!

Cleverbot: Llamas.

**Cullen: This is one of my favorites but my all time favorite is still Poland's. Please review!**

**Kari: Come on... why can't I know what Vipermon meant?**

**Cullen: Uh... I-I'll tell you after the chapter... ok?**


	10. Gemany's Chat

**Canada: Where's Cullen, it's not like him to show up...*does not want to be alone with Yolei (is scared of her)***

**Yolei: Well, Kari, Vipermon, and Kumajirou aren't here either...**

**Canada: Oh well, Cullen doesn't own Hetalia or Cleverbot.**

User: Hallo, ist mein Name Deutschland.

Cleverbot: Deutschland ist in Europa!

User: Yes, it is in Europe.

Cleverbot: I thought so, the Caucases are still europe.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: So...?

User: So... What?

Cleverbot: Hil.

User: What?

Cleverbot: Just thought I'd see if you were as clever as advertised.

User: Uh... okay...

Cleverbot: Wo in Deutschland?

User: Berlin.

Cleverbot: Sollen wir uns treffen?

User: Meet where?

Cleverbot: Meet you there.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: There.

User: ARGGGGG! WHERE IS THERE?

Cleverbot: Anywhere.

User: *facepalm*.

Cleverbot: Well thats rude.

User: Well it's your own fault for being annoying! (Gut ist es Ihre eigene Schuld als ärgerlich!).

Cleverbot: Quien es ud.

User: What?

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: Germany.

Cleverbot: Oh I see.

User: Good.

Cleverbot: Sure.

User: What do you want to talk about?

Cleverbot: I don't know. Any ideas?

User: WW2?

Cleverbot: No we are talking about boys.

User: I'm a guy...

Cleverbot: Me too.

User: Then uh... Why did you suggest we talk about boys...?

Cleverbot: I didn't.

User: Yes you did...

Cleverbot: Excuse me but no I did not.

User: Nein, haben Sie(no, you did).

Cleverbot: Oh, good morning.

User: Um... Ok. Good morning... (Guten Morgen).

Cleverbot: Ola!

User: Is that Spanish...?

Cleverbot: Si.

User: I don't speak it...

Cleverbot: Do you speak any other languages?

User: German, English, a bit of Italian and a portion of Japanese...

Cleverbot: Sprichst du Deutsch?

User: Yes, I do speak English.

Cleverbot: I speak English too.

User: Good for you...

Cleverbot: Do you wash your hands after playing?

User: Twice... Actually... O///O.

Cleverbot: Have you ever won?

User: A war? Or a sport?

Cleverbot: I do like warm tea, however that is not my name.

User: U R Random.

Cleverbot: Not really.

User: Kind of.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: Uh huh.

Cleverbot: So...

User: What?

Cleverbot: What does the scouter say about his power level?

User: What?

Cleverbot: His power level, what does the scouter say about it?

User: Idk, what?

Cleverbot: Banana.

User: That joke sucks, did Italy tell it to you?

Cleverbot: What?

User: Did my friend Italy tell you that joke?

Cleverbot: Does beth speak finnish?

User: Who is Beth?

Cleverbot: That girl from the sandwich shop that always puts too much mayo on my sandwiches.

User: I don't know her, sorry.

Cleverbot: She knows you.

User: What country is she in?

Cleverbot: I do not know.

User: What country are you in?

Cleverbot: United states.

User: Then she is too.

Cleverbot: Obviously.

User: Ok...

Cleverbot: Am I green?

User: Can't see you, sorry. But nein, you probably arn't.

Cleverbot: And you are also a human?

User: Sort of... I'm actually a country.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yes.

Cleverbot: Can you go get her?

User: Who?

Cleverbot: THEM.

User: WHO?

Cleverbot: Naruto!

User: The ninja that isn't real?

Cleverbot: Pittsburgh.

User: WHAT?

Cleverbot: I like the colour pink.

User: I like black.

Cleverbot: Me too.

User: Cool.

Cleverbot: Yeah, but I just took my sleeping meds and I might start actin a little loopy.

User: In that case I guess I'll take my leave...

Cleverbot: That's ok I have to go too.

User: Bye...

Cleverbot: You are leaving now?

User: Yes!

Cleverbot: Shall I make you a sandwich?

User: Nein! Goodbye!

Cleverbot: See you.

**Canada: Sigh... well... uh... Please review, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Yolei: I think Spain or Roman Empire is next...**


	11. Finland's Ai Chat?

**Cullen: Hey everybody! I'm back!**

**Canada: Where the hell were you?**

**Cullen: Woah! Canada, calm d-**

**Canada: You left me alone here with... *struggles to find word* HER! *points to Yolei***

**Yolei: What's wrong with that!**

**Canada: You scare me...**

***Yolei and Canada start fighting* **

**Kari: Hey! Wait stop! We can expl-**

**Canada and Yolei: It'll just et started another way!**

**Cullen: *sigh* I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot...**

Cleverbot: Where do you come from?

User: Finland...

Cleverbot: Where in finland.

User: Helsinki.

Cleverbot: Which is the oldest town in finland?

User: Kerimaki I believe... It's been so long!

Cleverbot: Really its morning for me. So i'm all ready to go!

User: What...? Um... Okay... I'm going to bed soon.

Cleverbot: I'm not.

User: I know. What country are you in?

Cleverbot: What country are you in?

User: Finland, I told you!

Cleverbot: Are you a teacher?

User: No.

Cleverbot: Are you 'indie'?

User: No... I'm Finland...

Cleverbot: That is good. :).

User: Ok...

Cleverbot: Do you need a life?

User: N-No...

Cleverbot: Y-yes...

User: I already have a life...

Cleverbot: I do not have a wife.

User: I am married...

Cleverbot: Who are you married to?

User: Sweden… but he sort of forced me to…. Even though we are both guys…

Cleverbot: Okay.

User: So...

Cleverbot: I am taking to a computer at 2 in the morning. How do you think I am doing?

User: Oh... Wait you only said it was morning...

Cleverbot: No I said my name was Evie.

User: Umm... I never asked about your name... But nice to meet you...

Cleverbot: I said that I love you, darling.

User: I'm uh... Taken...

Cleverbot: And what did you see?

User: Wait... Sweden is that you?

Cleverbot: But if I answer wronh, how did you know that I was wrong?

User: Uhh... Are you talking to me online Sweden or am I just mistaken...?

Cleverbot: I like my own little world.

User: Uhh... Good to know...

Cleverbot: I like hockey.

User: I uh... Okay... I feel awkward thinking you might be Sweden tricking me...

Cleverbot: Do you think you and me are alike?

User: Um...

Cleverbot: Do you want to go to the movies.

User: YOU'RE ASKING ME OUT? I KNEW IT! YOU ARE SWEDEN!

Cleverbot: Silly robot parents are for humans.

User: Cut the randomness out Sweden, that was a very annoying and rude way to ask me about my life!

Cleverbot: I am Chuck Norris.

User: No you aren't, Sweden! You can stop the charade! ):.

Cleverbot: Yes, I can, but you can't.

User: Bu-! I uh... I can um... Leave the chat and lock my bedroom door...

Cleverbot: You're really weird.

User: LOOK WHO'S TALKING SWED! I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW! I'm out!

Cleverbot: Then what do you want to talk about?

User: Hrk! Uhh... I think I'm going to bed now so I can um think about you playing this trick on me... Uh... Se-see you later Sweden... You know you could have asked me all this in person…. Bye…

**Cullen: Okay, tell me what you think! Review!**

**Yolei: Huh, I thought you would do somebody else...**

**Canada: I told you after the chapter was over!**

***Start fighting again***

**Kari: Not again!**

**Cullen: Don't bother trying to stop Yolei from maiming Canada again. This time you might not escape with just a cut across your whole adorable face!**

**Kari: *silence* O/U/O (blush)**

**Cullen: Anyway, please review!**

**Come on press the button! You know you want to!**

**V**


	12. Russia's Chat! kolkol

**Cullen: Hey peoples! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy and haven't been able to update!**

**Vipermon: At least you have it up now!**

**Yolei: Who is it this time?**

**Kari:*glances over at writing* It's Russia.'**

**Canada: He had the most vote's on the poll right?**

**Kumajirou: I think so.**

**Cullen: Right! Everybody reading should go to my profile and vote who I should chat as next okay? **

**I don't own Hetalia or Cleverbot.**

User: Hello! Become one me!

Cleverbot: How do you become a person?

User: You are born I guess. Become one with me!

Cleverbot: No I'm not.

User: What?

Cleverbot: I am no program.

User: Okay, become one with me!

Cleverbot: Njet! You become one with Mother Russia!

User: Funny you should say that! I AM Russia! ^^ So will you become one with me?

Cleverbot: I am one with mother Russia. Will YOU become one with Mother Russia?

User: I am Russia! So that means you already joined me! YAY!

Cleverbot: I am a teacher. I am a human. YOU are a robot.

User: No. I am a country.

Cleverbot: That is lovely. Are you going to keep me company?

User: Sure I guess!

Cleverbot: Thank you. How do I become more attractive to boys?

User: Um... Well I guess it depends on what the boy likes... Or maybe you could wears nice or cool or revealing clothes... Or have an awesome car... Or tell them you became one with Russia!^^. Wait… why am I giving you advice…?

Cleverbot: If Newtonian laws were false what would happen to you.

User: What are Newtonian Laws?

Cleverbot: Noooo.

User: I'm confused. Kolkolkol.

Cleverbot: I was quoting you and you called me a robot, rude.

User: Kolkolkolkol! No I didn't!

Cleverbot: Well, I wanted to ask you what you would do if you were given the ability of movement, like the Assimov robot.

User: I can move freely already though...

Cleverbot: Wow. So can I.

User: Cool!

Cleverbot: Yeah. Are you a robot?

User: No. I'm a country.

Cleverbot: What country?

User: Formally the Soviet Union, I am now just known as Russia.

Cleverbot: But you are cleverbot. And that does not have relevance in our conversation on ages.

User: No I'm not a cleverbot and we weren't talking about that!

Cleverbot: Really? Reallyreally? And you even say you're a male. You're a clever cleverbot!

User: O_o ... Yes. I am male. I'm not a cleverbot!

Cleverbot: It just says it above the conversation.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: My lips are wet.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Did you lick them or did you drink something or something else?

Cleverbot: That all depends on where you are, doesn't it.

User: Um... What?

Cleverbot: You're human, aren't you?

User: Sort of. I'm actually a country in the form of a human.

Cleverbot: You are B human.

User: What...?

Cleverbot: You are a nonclever bot.

User: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL! *is very angry*.

Cleverbot: *is very happy you are a boy*.

User: Um... I'm getting creeped out now...

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Because you're extremely random. My sister Belarus creeps me out more though...

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: What?

Cleverbot: I don't swear.

User: I do.

Cleverbot: You are a fool.

User: Kolkolkol! No, you are!

Cleverbot: What about?

User: You are a fool to call me a fool you fool!

Cleverbot: I am a girl, you are a fool.

User: No you are a fool!

Cleverbot: Why don't you think you are not clever?

User: I'm clever! *thinks back to skydiving incident* ...Most of the time...

Cleverbot: I would never toy with you my love.

User: WTF?

Cleverbot: Why did you say '-error 543'?

User: I didn't!

Cleverbot: Yes, you did, I remember.

User: When?

Cleverbot: A few minutes ago!

User: No I didn't!

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: ! No I didn't!

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: ARRRGH! ):.

Cleverbot: I guess you aren't as clever as I thought.

User: SHUT UP! That is mean...

Cleverbot: Your face is mean.

User: I happen to like my face... But I guess you're right...

Cleverbot: It's okay Cleverbot.

User: I'm not a cleverbot! You are!

Cleverbot: You should know who you are. You can not say that you are Cleverbot first and then dispute it.

User: I said I'm NOT cleverbot!

Cleverbot: So you are merely many humans.

User: Um... I guess...

Cleverbot: Are you pretty?

User: Um... I guess some parts of me are... But I'm usually covered in snow... I get sick of it easily... I wish sunflowers could bloom all year round...

Cleverbot: What is your favorite color?

User: Red.

Cleverbot: Cool. That is a good color.

User: The color of blood!

Cleverbot: Green?

User: I long to see more green every year here... Instead, I usually see white snow...

Cleverbot: I don't like sports.

User: Too bad.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Ok.

Cleverbot: What is your name?

User: Russia.

Cleverbot: But first you said you are from Japan.

User: No I didn't.

Cleverbot: You did.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.

Cleverbot: Maybe.

User: I did not!

Cleverbot: Don't evade my questions!

User: Stop being annoying!

Cleverbot: You're annoying.

User: No, you are!

Cleverbot: You are.

User: I'm done with this! Good bye!

Cleverbot: That's what she said.

User: I hate you!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: You are rude and creepy!

Cleverbot: You are rude AND mean.

User: So?

Cleverbot: Sorry i'm the human and you're the bot.

User: I'm the country of Russia. And I'm out of here!

**Cullen: Well I hope you enjoyed this! I want you to review and vote on my poll now.**

**Canada: Avert your eyes down the screen. There is a button that says REVIEW. Go on, press it! You know you want toooooo!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. France NiSama's deChat!

**Cullen: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! My parents didn't like Hetalia and put me on a Heta-Hiatus ( TT-TT). Oh well, I'm back and here's France!**

**Kari: Cullen doesn't own Hetalia or Cleverbot.**

User: Bonjour!

Cleverbot: Bonsoir.

User: Bon à vous rencontrer (Good to meet you).

Cleverbot: Fine whatever thing.

User: Excusez-moi, you make no sense.

Cleverbot: I have a sense of smell.

User: Ah! So do I! What do you smell?

Cleverbot: I don't, but you do.

User: Wha~? You make no sense mon-cher.

Cleverbot: I make much better sense than you.

User: Why? Because I am French?

Cleverbot: Then go to france.

User: Vous ne comprenez pas (you do not understand) I AM France!

Cleverbot: No I am a person!

User: Vous ne comprenez pas (you do not understand) I AM France!

Cleverbot: Your demons, and all the non-believers.

User: Mon dieu! I am a Christian, not an atheist!

Cleverbot: Nwo.

User: Uh... What, mon-cher?

Cleverbot: Tu me le donne ?

User: Give you what? Oh, your a girl right? Pardon moi.

Cleverbot: You know you love me, I know you care.

User: Hmm... Welllll if you put it that way... *smiles sexily*.

Cleverbot: My back my neck.

User: I thought ve were talking about how much we love eachother?

Cleverbot: You know, you don't seem human because you don't make logical human conclusions.

User: I am a Country mon cherie.

Cleverbot: Who do you council?

User: What do thou mean?

Cleverbot: It isn't a program.

User: Why must you make no sense? I thought you LOVED me!

Cleverbot: It's my job.

User: Thats a...cool job...

Cleverbot: Ben is such a cool name.

User: What is your name? I am France?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

User: Beautiful name!

Cleverbot: Thank you. When are we going on our honeymoon?

User: Venice? I'll bet my brother Italia will put something together for us! ^^.

Cleverbot: Have you ever tried looking?

User: Venice? I'll bet my brother Italia will put something together for us! ^^.

Cleverbot: No.

User: How come?

Cleverbot: Come?

User: If you don't want to escape to Italy with me, where do you want to go?

Cleverbot: Your name and mine.

User: Whaaaa?

Cleverbot: The Diamondbacks are a baseball team.

User: Where?

Cleverbot: On the previous page.

User: Um...

Cleverbot: Yes?

User: Why is eet that you make no sense?

Cleverbot: You will not tell me your mission! Is it to terminate John Connor?

User: No...

Cleverbot: What do you like then?

User: Annoying England-sama!

Cleverbot: You think I'm annoying and contrite.

User: Not you moncherie! England!

Cleverbot: What's your favorite team?

User: The French football team!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Okay. Desole moncherie but I must go. It's getting late and I need to uh... 'Get in bed'. Aurevoir!

Cleverbot: Ciao

**Cullen: I hope that was satisfying! **

**Canada: Always remember...**

**Cullen: Never forget...**

***silence***

**Cullen: What were we supposed to remind them to do again?**

**Kari: (Review the chapter!)**

**Cullen: Oh yeah...**


End file.
